


Parece que o jogo virou

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Fluffy, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Não é mesmo?Morar junto de uma paixão antiga não parecia o melhor dos cenários, mas Sehun precisava muito de alguém pra dividir as despesas e Baekhyun precisava muito se mudar.[S E B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Parece que o jogo virou

CAPÍTULO I.

... Now there is no hope.

“ _Fodido e mal pago_ ” era a definição perfeita para Baekhyun àquela altura do campeonato. Talvez não tão ao pé da letra, porque, se tinha algo que não conseguia há um tempo, era uma fodinha que se prezasse. Então “ _mal fodido e mal pago_ ” era o que se encaixaria com mais exatidão, embora ainda pudesse colocar outra correção na frase após ser demitido e largado na sarjeta sem nem uma esperança para o futuro.

Em sinceridade, o acerto gordo que foi depositado na sua conta após ser chutado para fora da empresa onde trabalhava daria para sustentá-lo por meses a fio, tamanho o número de zeros antes da vírgula. Mas o dinheiro acabaria um dia e, no meio de uma crise no país, não havia sequer uma chance de conseguir um emprego que se assemelhasse com aquele que tinha. Porque, _caramba_ , aquele era o tipo de emprego que o Byun tinha pedido aos céus e ganhado de presente numa dessas vezes em que o universo e o destino decidem ser generosos contigo. Ganhava bem pra caramba e não precisava de tanto esforço para bater as metas estabelecidas, o que sempre garantia um pouquinho além do que já recebia.

O verdadeiro paraíso na Terra.

Entrou no apartamento onde morava como numa cena de filme, segurando uma caixa de papelão com todas as coisas que tinha sobre a mesa do escritório e uma lágrima no canto do olho enquanto fungava e jurava para si mesmo que não ia chorar naquele dia. Não por um emprego perdido. Podia arrumar outro. _Claro que sim_... Após a crise, talvez. Mas era difícil conter as lágrimas quando sabia que ninguém estava contratando e talvez fosse aquele o motivo do seu desespero. No entanto, conseguiu encontrar mais alguns quando passeou com o olhar pela casa onde vivia e percebeu que também teria que deixá-la.

Seu melhor amigo e ex namorado, Jongin, vivia dizendo que era um exagero, aquilo tudo; Baekhyun morava na cobertura de um prédio chique, num bairro rico pra chuchu e estava sempre dando um jeito de encher o apartamento com mais coisas. Num mês em que comprou um sofá novo, porque era mais macio que o outro que já tinha — e que já era macio o suficiente, segundo Jongin —, acabou se rendendo aos mimos para si mesmo e levou outros itens da loja. As parcelas do cartão ainda estavam correndo, o aluguel não era barato e, por mais que tivesse aquele acerto generoso na conta, sabia que ia para o ralo rapidinho se continuasse naquele estilo de vida.

Nos primeiros dias, vendeu algumas coisas, como dois dos três consoles de videogame que tinha comprado, porque, se fosse pra ser sincero, não tinha tempo ou disposição para parar e jogar em nenhum deles. Mas o seu preferido tinha que ficar. Principalmente após perder o emprego, já que teria tempo de sobra para jogar até enjoar. Vendeu a maioria dos móveis que enchiam o quarto das visitas — que nem recebia visitas, pra começo de conversa, mas Baekhyun achava importante mantê-lo. Uma cama luxuosa, um armário que tinha quase o dobro do seu tamanho e uma televisão que ocupava metade da parede, junto de todos os enxovais que seguravam um cheirinho característico de quem não recebia atenção desde sempre. Se desfez da maioria dos jogos de panelas que tinha comprado por impulso e nunca usou, roupas que nunca vestiu e livros que nunca leu.

— Eu consegui bastante dinheiro — resmungou a Jongin que tentava não rir do outro lado da linha. — Mas ainda acho que não posso ficar aqui.

— _Claro que não pode_ — ele respondeu. — _O que eu ganho não chega nem na metade do valor que você paga nesse apartamento_.

— Não é verdade...

— _Você sabe que é_ — retrucou.

— O que eu faço, então? — o tom de voz levemente entristecido acompanhava o movimento lento do dedo indicador sobre o balcão de mármore da cozinha, que desenhava círculos invisíveis. Se Jongin estivesse ali, provavelmente diria para que parasse de fazer bico.

— _Arrumar outro lugar pra morar?_ — sugeriu.

— Ninguém vai querer aceitar um inquilino desempregado, Jongin. Ainda mais agora.

— _Tá sendo pessimista_.

— Realista.

Jongin riu e Baekhyun abriu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

— _Teimoso_ — encerrou a discussão antes que ela começasse de verdade e continuou a falar; — _O Sehun tá precisando de alguém pra dividir as despesas no apartamento, por que não tenta conversar com ele?_

— Sehun quem? — acabou unindo as sobrancelhas, tentando puxar na memória o rosto, pois sabia que o nome lhe era familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

— _Oh Sehun! Língua presa, ensino médio, franja na testa, quietinho_ — tentou. — _Magro, dentinhos tortos... Gostava de você?_

— Ah, esse Sehun! — Baekhyun riu, tapando os olhos com a mão livre. — Lembrei.

— _Esse tanto de informação e você só lembrou porque ele gostava de você?_ — o amigo soltou, meio incrédulo, meio risonho.

— Ele vivia no meu pé, estranho seria se eu não me lembrasse.

— _Então você lembra dele, mas não lembra de nenhuma das mil meninas que também gostavam de você nessa época?_

— Ele era bem insistente, Jongin — fez beicinho ao falar. — Vocês ainda são amigos?

Embora houvesse um pouco de curiosidade naquela pergunta, também havia uma pitada de choque. Afinal, tinha passado tempo pra caramba desde que saíram do colégio e Baekhyun mal se lembrava desse período. Não que tivesse sido ruim, mas também não colocaria aqueles anos como os melhores de sua vida. Exceto, é claro, pelo fato de que foi nessa época que conheceu o melhor amigo. Ele tinha sido o melhor presente que ganhou na vida.

— _Não exatamente. Mas eu sigo a conta pessoal dele no Instagram e vi ele meio desesperado atrás de alguém pra morar junto_.

— Conta pessoal?

— _Meu Deus, cê mora numa caverna mesmo. Uma caverna bem cara, mas ainda assim uma caverna_ — Jongin riu alto e Baekhyun ouviu, junto de sua risada, o barulho de aço das panelas que indicavam que ele estava, provavelmente, cozinhando algo bem gostoso para almoçar. — _Enfim, você quer o contato dele ou não?_

— Acha que é uma boa ideia?

Tinha um pouco de receio de alguma coisa que não sabia bem o que era. Não se lembrava exatamente de muitos detalhes sobre Sehun, só se lembrava que era um nerd que vivia pra lá e pra cá com uma camiseta de _God of War_ , exibindo _Kratos_ em toda a sua glória empunhando duas lâminas no que deveria ser a capa do jogo para PlayStation 2, e que provavelmente era o seu vício na época. Além de ficar perto de Baekhyun tentando chamar a sua atenção de alguma forma, é claro. Disso se lembrava muito bem.

Era fofo. Engraçado, até.

Sehun não era o tipo de garoto apaixonado que enviava cartinhas e bilhetes, mas nitidamente tentava chamar a atenção, fosse entrosando na roda de amigos e mostrando os dentinhos tortos num sorriso ou gargalhando alto de uma piada que Baekhyun contava e nem tinha tanta graça assim. Levava lanche para todo mundo, emprestava CDs e livros que gostava, falava sobre os jogos com orgulho e vivia dando um jeito de sentar ao lado do Byun quando se juntavam em círculo para conversar.

Perguntou, num dia, se Baek gostava de meninos ou de meninas.

Estavam mais longe do resto dos amigos e tomou coragem para sussurrar a pergunta sem que ninguém mais além dele ouvisse. E, quando Baekhyun respondeu com um dar de ombros despreocupado, o sorrisão foi de orelha a orelha. A partir daí, suas tentativas se tornaram mais difíceis de passarem despercebidas.

Deu de presente um anel pesado — provavelmente falso, mas não importava — com a letra ômega gravada bem na parte superior. Baekhyun ainda tinha, _e ainda usava!_ , aquele anel, embora raramente se lembrasse que havia sido um presente de alguém que era apaixonado por ele. Usava porque era bonito, fazia seus dedos parecerem mais finos e gostava do visual. Além daquele mimo, Sehun passou a acompanhá-lo até perto da sua casa, levar comidas gostosas especialmente para ele e, _finalmente_ , entregar uma cartinha. Estava cheia de referências nerds dos jogos que gostava e Baekhyun riu quando leu; não por ter achado engraçado, mas porque nunca tinha recebido algo do tipo e achou a coisa mais adorável que já tinham feito por ele.

Todas as pequenas coisas teriam funcionado perfeitamente bem e ganhado seu coração para sempre, _mas…_ Baekhyun já estava apaixonado. Naquela época, só tinha olhos para Jongin e não havia a menor chance de tentar algo com outra pessoa. Não quando seus sentimentos pareciam ser retribuídos e, se ficasse com alguém diferente, poderia estragar todo o seu futuro, que parecia o mais seguro do mundo ao lado do melhor amigo.

Alguns anos depois, o futuro se tornou incerto até não existir mais e, pronto, eram melhores amigos novamente; Baekhyun solteiro e sem se lembrar de que algum dia houve Oh Sehun em sua vida.

Graças a Jongin, ironicamente, ia se lembrando de todas as coisas após aquela ligação, bem depois de ouvir _“Por que não seria uma boa ideia? Já faz muito tempo, Baek... E você precisa, esqueceu? Eu vou desligar, Soojung tá chegando pro almoço. Te envio o contato dele e você decide, ok? Te amo!”_

Enquanto pensava sobre o passado e sobre toda a bagagem que era a sua _quase_ história com Oh Sehun, encarava o número que Jongin tinha enviado, considerando a ideia de ligar ou não. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte, Sehun nem se lembraria de que Byun Baekhyun um dia foi alguém importante.

De fato, _precisava_ se mudar dali o mais rápido que pudesse, e torcia do fundo do coração para que o garoto não o odiasse e, sem ressentimentos, o aceitasse como novo colega de apartamento.

♡

O caminhão da mudança foi quase vazio.

Baekhyun acabou mandando parte de suas coisas para a casa da mãe, em outro caminhão, pois se recusava a se livrar dos móveis que tinham restado do que havia comprado com seu dinheirinho suado. _“Um dia eu vou buscar”_ , jurou de dedinho pelo telefone e achou que era justo deixá-la aproveitando suas coisas enquanto não podia usar. Bem sabia que os pais não tinham nada de muito caro em casa, mesmo que ajudasse como podia em todos os meses com uma quantia de dinheiro considerável. E, segundo Sehun, não precisaria levar nem a cama, pois já tinha um quarto com uma praticamente nova e bem gostosa.

 _É temporário, Baekhyun. Se acalma. Logo tudo volta pra você_. Era o que repetia mentalmente enquanto enchia o baú do caminhão somente com eletrodomésticos, suas roupas, a coleção de canecas e outros eletrônicos que se recusava a deixar para trás. Sua parafernália toda de culinária ia junto também.

Ao mesmo tempo, se culpava por não ter feito nenhum planejamento com toda aquela grana que tinha ganhado durante os anos. Poderia estar seguro se tivesse feito ao menos uma poupança. Mas, durante todo aquele período, fez questão de gastar e comer todo o salário sem deixar uma reserva para nada e, naquela hora, viu-se ali, tendo que compartilhar apartamento com outra pessoa, sem poder levar quase nada do que tinha comprado.

— Não vai chorar — Jongin o empurrou com o ombro quando chegou perto com a última caixa. Soojung vinha em seu encalço, ajudando com uma mala de roupas. — Relaxa, Baek. Seu novo lar deve ser, no mínimo, ajeitadinho. 

— Eu não quero chorar — se defendeu, fazendo careta.

— Sei.

O amigo riu e fechou as portas do caminhão após se certificar de que tinham colocado tudo.

— Sério — insistiu, teimoso, e assistiu ao caminhão dar partida para o endereço que Sehun tinha passado. Enquanto isso, os três iam no carro caro do Byun. — Ele ainda tem língua presa — contou, na direção do amigo.

— O quê? — Jongin não entendeu de primeira.

Enquanto se acomodavam nos bancos revestidos de couro do veículo, que ainda tinha cheiro de novo, Baekhyun riu baixo.

— O Sehun. Ainda tem a língua presa.

Então, viu o melhor amigo rolar os olhos e virar-se no banco onde tinha se sentado para olhar a namorada no de trás.

— O Sehun era nosso amigo na escola — disse a ela. — Baekhyun era a religião dele na época, tadinho. Não ganhou nem um beijo.

— Em minha defesa—

— _Shhh_ — Jongin cortou de imediato e voltou a atenção à garota. — Então, daí agora ele tá com medo de viver um filme clichê, se apaixonar por ele e o Sehun não dar uma foda para os sentimentos do adolescente reprimido.

— Ei, eu não tô não! — objetou, ofendido.

— Bom, o Sehun é bem bonito — Soojung disse, risonha. — Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com o coraçãozinho, Baek.

— De onde você conhece ele? — Baekhyun perguntou, surpreso, enquanto dirigia na direção da futura casa. Nem percebeu quando começou a apertar o volante com mais força que o natural, porque, sendo sincero, estava ficando nervoso com aquela conversa.

— Eu disse que você mora numa caverna — Jongin riu e preferiu não estender o assunto e dissertar sobre como todo mundo — ou, pelo menos, todo mundo com internet — já tinha ouvido falar do Sehun. — E onde foi que _você_ ouviu a voz dele? Teve coragem de ligar?

— Claro, eu não ia mandar mensagem e ficar na expectativa de esperar ele responder.

O casal ao seu lado acabou rindo junto e fazendo piada durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento que, agora, Baekhyun chamaria de lar.

Se alguém o perguntasse se realmente tinha aceitado ir morar com alguém que mal conhecia, sem sequer ir visitar o local antes e analisar o espaço, cogitar um pouco mais, procurar um pouco mais, Baekhyun se assumiria um homem desesperado.

 _“Eu vi por fotos, não preciso de mais. É um ótimo apartamento”_ , foi o que disse à sua mãe pelo telefone quando ela questionou a decisão. E Baekhyun deu graças aos céus por estar morando longe dela ou teria recebido pelo menos um beliscão no braço.

Mas não tinha para onde fugir; estando desempregado, não encontraria alguém com bom coração e um ótimo apartamento para morar, que o entregasse as chaves sem a garantia de que poderia arcar com as despesas, e também não estava no fundo do poço ao ponto de se render à periferia, onde ter um contrato, _se é que havia_ um contrato entre o dono e o inquilino, já era luxo. E conhecia Sehun, poxa! Tudo bem, há muitos anos, mas ainda assim, era melhor que nada.

E tudo pareceu estar mais do que certo quando ligou e ouviu a voz de língua presa pelo celular.

— _Alô?_ — foi o que escutou após o terceiro ou quarto toque.

— Oi, é Oh Sehun falando? — Baekhyun indagou, meio tímido.

— _O próprio, em carne, osso e espírito. Quem gostaria?_

— Sehun, é o Baek. Baekhyun. Err... — pigarreou. — Byun Baekhyun, a gente estudou na mesma escol—

— _Só um minuto, por favor_ — pronto, telefone mudo. E Baekhyun esperou aquele _um minuto_ como quem espera pelo resultado de um exame. Pelo tom de voz meio sério, pensou que provavelmente estava atrapalhando algo e quis choramingar no mesmo instante. Eram quase nove da noite, poderia ter tentando não ser tão inconveniente. O problema foi que só conseguiu coragem para discar o número naquela hora, depois de um banho quente, um chá de camomila e duas visitas ao aplicativo do banco enquanto se perguntava se precisava mesmo _mesmo_ se mudar. Passou um tempo encarando a parede da sala e mordiscando os lábios antes que Sehun voltasse, com um tom de voz aprazível, mas um tanto ofegante. — _Oi, Baek. Tudo certo? Como você conseguiu meu número?_

— É que o Jongin me contou que você tá procurando alguém pra morar contigo e — riu, nervoso —, eu preciso me mudar, assim, meio urgente. Você já encontrou alguém?

— _Ah! Espera só mais um pouquinho, ok?_ — Baekhyun suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás assim que a linha ficou muda outra vez. Deixou o pensamento voar enquanto esperava, mas dessa vez não demorou muito para ouvi-lo novamente. — _Então_ — pigarreou também — _ainda não encontrei ninguém, não. Eu posso te mandar fotos e os valores por mensagem daqui a pouco. Só tem uma coisa..._

Quase murchou antes de ouvir o que era, mas, curioso, perguntou:

— O quê?

— _Eu uso o quarto de hóspedes, que no caso é seu futuro quarto, pra trabalhar. Mas você pode ficar com o meu enquanto uso ele, juro que não vai atrapalhar o seu descanso em nada_.

E Baekhyun sinceramente achou a informação meio estranha, mas disse que tudo bem. Normalmente, mal ficava dentro do quarto e, pra ser sincero, não teria problema algum. Se acertaram numa troca demorada de mensagens e, então, lá estava ele, na frente do prédio, esperando o caminhão da mudança junto de Jongin e Soojung.

 _“Eu cheguei”_ , digitou no celular, bem no chat do novo roommate, enquanto os amigos brincavam de beijinhos e abraços ao seu lado. Sehun não demorou mais que alguns segundos para ver a mensagem e responder com um _“ok, já vou descer”_ , mas precisou de muito mais que um “já” para dar as caras na porta do prédio.

Baekhyun levou um pouco de tempo para reconhecê-lo, não só porque estava _muito_ maior do que se lembrava, mas porque usava uma máscara preta tapando o nariz e os lábios, além de um boné que quase não deixava seu rosto livre para qualquer um poder identificá-lo, no que parecia um visual proposital de quem queria se esconder de alguém.

Simpático e tagarela de um jeito que não era familiar ao Byun, Sehun guiou a mudança até o andar que morava através do elevador de serviço, ajudando Baekhyun e os dois amigos com as caixas que chegaram com o caminhão. Foi fazendo piada e tentando enturmar-se, embora a conversa parecesse fluir melhor com Jongin. Não tinham perdido o contato totalmente desde a infância e era compreensível que se falassem como se jamais tivessem deixado de ter uma amizade um dia.

Baekhyun sentiu uma lasquinha de inveja crescer dentro do coração ao vê-los interagindo tão facilmente, mesmo que não tivesse encontrado dificuldade em conversar com Sehun também. O nerd tímido que conheceu parecia ter dado lugar a um homem simpático e tão sociável quanto o próprio Byun era. Pensou que seria fácil viver ao lado dele se fosse daquela forma e era como se tirasse um peso das costas.

Era bem verdade que estava tremendo de medo de se deparar com um colega de apartamento que não conversasse muito ou que fosse difícil de lidar, portanto, foi um sentimento quase calmante conhecer o novo Oh Sehun.

Conforme iam deixando a mudança no meio da sala para que Baekhyun arrumasse mais tarde, o caminhão se tornava vazio aos poucos e, na última vez em que teve que alcançar uma das malas, o Byun se virou na direção da calçada e encontrou uma cena inusitada: Sehun ia sendo abordado por uma garota vestida num uniforme colegial, tão risonha e vermelha quanto uma adolescente vivendo o seu primeiro amor.

Curioso, parou para observar.

Achou graça de como o Oh tinha descido a máscara, exibindo as feições maduras que jamais reconheceria se esbarrasse na rua em qualquer outro dia, e mostrando seus dentes bonitinhos num sorriso na direção da câmera frontal do celular da estudante. Algumas fotos foram tiradas antes que a menina, parecendo ainda mais feliz que antes, se curvasse na direção dele em agradecimento. 

Eles trocaram um abraço apertado depois e ela se despediu, acenando e dizendo, alto: 

— Meu nome é Haneul! Pra você mandar um abraço quando estiver _streamando_.

Sehun riu e acenou de volta.

— Vou me lembrar — Baekhyun o viu lançando uma piscadinha na direção da estudante. — Até mais tarde, Haneul!

Acabou olhando para Jongin, procurando por uma explicação, mas só viu o amigo dando de ombros, como se já soubesse que uma situação como aquela estava passível de acontecer, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Se lembraria de perguntar mais tarde, depois que levasse Jongin e Soojung em segurança para casa e passasse no supermercado para encher a geladeira da nova moradia. Não sabia em que situação estavam os armários do novo roommate, se tinha bastante ou pouca coisa, mas pensou que seria uma forma válida de mostrar que seria um colega útil. Ou atencioso, ao menos.

Dedicou seu tempo às prateleiras cheias de aperitivos calóricos e doces aos montes, mas também escolheu frutas e verduras, pois se aventuraria a reproduzir algumas receitas enquanto tivesse tempo para isso. Já que estava sem emprego e ocupação nenhuma, poderia até acrescentar uns pontos nas suas habilidades culinárias e, principalmente, nas de confeitaria — que já eram impressionantes.

Se tinha algo que Baekhyun gostava mais que vender e bater metas, era assar bolos de mil sabores diferentes e gastar muito tempo decorando-os. Quando tinha horas livres, usava isso como uma terapia. Acabava chamando Jongin e Soojung para saborear junto, até Kyungsoo e Jongdae com as esposas e os filhos quando não estavam muito ocupados, além de Taeyeon que vivia mais em seu apartamento que no próprio quando estava livre para isso. E os amigos estavam sempre falando sobre como ele tinha uma mão boa quando se tratava de confeitar, fazendo-o o homem mais contente do mundo por alguns minutos só por saber que suas obras eram apreciadas pelas pessoas que amava.

Definitivamente faria um bolo para Sehun naquela semana.

Seria uma forma boba e simples de agradecer por ter aceitado-o como colega de apartamento, e até um pedido de desculpas por qualquer besteira que tivesse feito no passado. Não tinha sido lá a pessoa mais gentil do mundo com os sentimentos do garotinho e tinha consciência disso.

Quando chegou no apartamento com as sacolas nos braços e encontrou as caixas e malas no meio da sala, deixou os ombros caírem num óbvio sinal de quem estava cansado demais para concluir uma mudança. O relógio marcava o final da tarde e tinha certeza que conseguiria terminar de arrumar tudo naquele dia se não fizesse corpo mole. Mas, _céus_ , como seu corpo pedia por meia hora estirado naquele sofá que parecia tão macio e confortável.

Percebeu como era aconchegante a disposição dos móveis e da decoração dentro do apartamento naquela hora, já que não teve tempo de apreciar o espaço enquanto estava muito ocupado indo para cima e para baixo com suas coisas. Conforme caminhava até onde parecia ser a cozinha, seu olhar namorava cada cantinho do cômodo, desde a TV e o rack todo bagunçado em fios de videogame e cabos de mil outras coisas que Baekhyun não fazia ideia da função até os quadros de heróis pendurados na parede, numa disposição engraçada. Homem de Ferro, Batman e Deadpool o encaravam dali, saudando-o por trás de suas máscaras e dizendo _“bem-vindo ao seu novo lar”_ naquela pose simpática que exibiam nas pinturas.

A porta por onde passou acabou revelando a cozinha, como imaginou. Sehun estava ali, na frente da pia de mármore, picando alguma coisa que Baekhyun não conseguiu enxergar de longe.

Pigarreando, deixou as sacolas sobre o balcão fazendo o máximo de barulho que podia para chamar a atenção do outro. Felizmente era um método eficaz e não demorou muito para que Sehun se virasse na direção do Byun, exibindo um sorriso para ele.

— Ah, você tá aí. Achei que já tinha desistido de morar comigo — fez graça, rindo da própria piada. Naquela hora, não tinha mais o boné e a máscara para impedir que Baekhyun visse seu rosto. Ele sorriu.

— Fui levar os pombinhos em casa e aproveitei pra passar no mercado — mostrou as sacolas.

— Ainda bem, esse é o último resquício de alimento decente que eu tenho em casa — devolveu, referindo-se aos pedacinhos picados de banana — Baekhyun conseguia vê-los direitinho agora — que jogava dentro de uma tigela escura com leite e iogurte. — Aliás, bem-vindo, roomie!

Aumentou o sorriso que já exibia nos lábios pela forma animada como Sehun tinha dito aquilo, sentindo-se realmente bem-vindo em seu lar — que agora também o pertencia, tinha que se lembrar disso. Nunca tinha dividido casa com alguém além dos seus pais e não sabia exatamente como agir, mas daria o seu melhor para que fosse uma experiência agradável. 

— Obrigado, _roomie_ — repetiu o termo com um tom de voz engraçado, fazendo Sehun rir baixinho. — Preciso conhecer o resto da casa.

— Hm, verdade — confirmou, no meio de uma mordida num pedaço do seu ensopado de banana e guiou Baekhyun para fora da cozinha. — Vem, vou te mostrar.

E, dali, começaram a caminhar pelo corredor estreito, Sehun segurando a tigela de plástico e a colher enquanto ia andando lado a lado com o Byun para mostrar cada cantinho do apartamento. Não era um lugar grande como o que estava acostumado e imaginou que seria um tanto estranho nos primeiros dias. Não que fosse um apartamento pequeno, mas não chegava nem na metade da cobertura onde morava antes, por isso era engraçado e um pouco trágico se ver morando ali.

Contudo, gostou de como Sehun era todo organizado em sua bagunça.

O primeiro cômodo em que entraram foi onde seria o quarto do novo morador. Baekhyun viu a escrivaninha equipada com dois monitores e um computador que mais parecia uma máquina de filme futurista, enorme e cheio de luzes.

— Você usa _isso_ pra trabalhar? — não conteve a curiosidade enquanto ia adentrando o cômodo pra observar de perto todo aquele equipamento.

Sehun ainda saboreava sua refeição quando respondeu:

— Uhum! — de boca cheia, parecia contente ao exibir seu local de trabalho. — Ainda falta muita coisa, eu queria colocar luzes de led coloridas no quarto e um som maior, porém... Tô salvando uma grana, então agora não dá. Mas isso aí já é mais que suficiente pra fazer umas coisas legais.

— Uau... — tudo parecia ter saído de lojas caras de tecnologia, principalmente o mouse e teclado piscando cores do arco-íris, e Baekhyun estava encantado. Sehun riu.

— Vem, eu vou te mostrar o resto da casa — foi saindo do quarto, esperando que Baekhyun o seguisse. — Depois eu te deixo jogar algo nele, se quiser.

E Baekhyun, que estava quase implorando para poder experimentar alguns cliques naquela máquina, sorriu contente, aceitando a proposta.

Depois dali, não havia muito mais o que conhecer. O quarto onde Sehun dormia foi a próxima porta e teve que ouvir um _“desculpa pela bagunça”_ todo acanhado antes de ver que, realmente, era uma bagunça só. Roupas espalhadas por todos os lados num escurinho confortável e Baekhyun não conseguiu identificar onde terminava a cama e começavam os cobertores. As janelas tapadas com uma cortina preta não deixavam o pouco que restava de sol naquele dia penetrar e só havia uma luz fraquinha piscando de azul ao lilás incessantemente, mas de um jeito calmo. Imaginou que dormir naquele quarto devia ser tão confortável que quase deixou o cansaço e a falta de vergonha na cara tomarem conta do próprio corpo para se jogar naquela cama enorme, mas seguiu junto do mais novo pelo corredor.

Conheceu o banheiro e um quarto extra que era cheio de caixas, o que Sehun alegou ser dos presentes que recebia e um dia organizaria tudo pra livrar espaço. 

— O que _exatamente_ você faz? — resolveu perguntar, após o tour pelo apartamento. Tinham voltado para a cozinha e Sehun deixou o pote recém vazio dentro da pia, sorrindo de um jeitinho tímido pela pergunta.

— Eu faço stream de jogos — vendo o olhar perdido do novo companheiro de quarto, Sehun riu e explicou — Jogo ao vivo para um pessoal que curte me assistir. Nunca ouviu falar disso?

— Não — sorriu, sem jeito, ouvindo Jongin dentro da sua mente dizendo que _“Baek, você vive dentro de uma caverna”_. E, naquela hora, entendia o porquê. De fato, não era uma pessoa muito ligada no que acontecia na internet.

— É tipo um youtuber, só que mais legal — fez graça.

Depois, passou bons minutos explicando direitinho a Baekhyun como aquele novo mundo funcionava. Contou sobre ter recebido patrocínio de marcas famosas para usá-las e divulgá-las em seu Instagram, o oficial; contou sobre ser abordado nas ruas por meninos e meninas que gostavam de vê-lo xingando aos montes e gritando bastante, até sobre os presentes. Também contou sobre como entrou naquele meio sem querer, mas acabou gostando de tudo e sobre como não conseguia se ver fazendo mais nada da vida.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun ia ouvindo tudo com atenção enquanto tomava a liberdade de tirar as compras das sacolas e ir encontrando onde e como as coisas eram guardadas. Nunca imaginou ver Oh Sehun como uma pessoa tagarela, mas gostava da sua empolgação ao contar sobre as tais streams e os jogos que ganhava só para testar ao vivo e torná-los ainda mais famosos.

Deixou que ele falasse o quanto quisesse e, no meio do monólogo agradável, decidiu iniciar a preparação para o jantar. Por sorte, tinha comprado bastante coisa de uma receita que já sabia de cor. Quando começou a cortar os pepinos, sentiu Sehun aquecer sutilmente suas costas com uma aproximação inesperada. 

— Você ainda usa isso — tocou o anel pesado que mantinha-se firme em seu indicador. Não era uma pergunta, só uma constatação.

— Uso — respondeu com carinho, vendo um sorriso satisfeito surgir nos lábios do outro. Dali, podia notar o quanto Oh Sehun tinha crescido. Provavelmente tinha uns dez ou quinze centímetros a mais.

— Aqui — chamou sua atenção, puxando do pescoço uma correntinha que estava escondida debaixo da camiseta que vestia. A intenção era mostrar o pingente pendurado ali; um anel idêntico ao que Baekhyun tinha ganhado na época da escola. Então, acabou rindo fraquinho.

— Então era um anel de casal? — perguntou, voltando a atenção aos pepinos que estava cortando para que Sehun não percebesse que tinha um pouquinho de vergonha colorindo suas bochechas.

— Tipo isso — ouviu a risada do maior escapando tão sem jeito quanto ele mesmo se sentia e deixou o assunto morrer ali quando puxou uma pergunta a respeito do que Sehun vinha contando antes.

Preparando o jantar e comendo juntos, Baekhyun e Sehun se deixaram conhecer em meio a dezenas de assuntos, piadas e risadas compartilhadas. O Byun acabou descobrindo que tinha razão quando pensou que seria confortável bater papo com o colega de quarto e sentiu-se feliz ao tirar a prova daquilo enquanto os dois saboreavam um dos seus pratos preferidos de forma despreocupada.

Sehun fez um pequeno interrogatório sobre o que o menor fazia da vida e o motivo de perder o emprego, todo o seu histórico romântico no meio de tudo aquilo e os fracassos sexuais. Compartilhou um pouco da própria história, falando sobre os jogos e sobre o único namoro que teve desde que saiu do colégio, assim como ouviu Baekhyun falando sobre o quase noivado com Jongin e as relações esporádicas que passou a ter depois disso, que nunca duravam muito e não significavam quase nada.

Se viram, até, relembrando os anos da escola e as muitas coisas que o grupo de amigos havia aprontado naquela época. Embora Baekhyun não se lembrasse de muita coisa, conseguia pintar os acontecimentos nitidamente na memória conforme Sehun contava.

Aqueles longos minutos de uma conversa natural e divertida eram só o que faltava para que o Byun finalmente se sentisse em casa.

— Eu preciso ir trabalhar — Sehun disse, depois de um longo suspiro após encarar o relógio no pulso direito. — Pode usar o meu quarto pra dormir, se quiser, sei que você tá cansado por causa da mudança.

Baekhyun apenas concordou e, atencioso, desejou um bom trabalho. Se deixou guiar pelo espírito de viciado em limpeza e fez questão de lavar toda a louça, arrumar as coisas no lugar e varrer a cozinha antes de ir relaxar, enquanto tentava entender as palavras que Sehun soltava alto dentro do quarto e escapavam pelas paredes finas. Sem sucesso.

As caixas da mudança ainda estavam na sala, amontoadas uma em cima da outra, e julgou que poderiam esperar até no outro dia. Suas costas pediam para que experimentasse aquele sofá naquele instante e não demorasse nem um segundo mais. Com uma liberdade que custou a entender que tinha dentro da atual própria casa, ligou a TV num canal qualquer para passar o tempo enquanto Sehun usava seu quarto para suas obrigações, mas antes que pudesse se distrair com o conteúdo na tela, mordeu o lábio inferior em curiosidade. Ainda ouvia o som da voz do mais novo ecoando alto no apartamento e, alcançando o fone de ouvido que mantinha dentro de um dos bolsos da calça, plugou o fio no celular e se rendeu ao salvador da internet; _google ponto com_ ; _oh sehun stream; pesquisar_.

Deixou que o arrependimento assombrasse seus pensamentos mais tarde, até porque não tinha nada de errado em dar suporte ao novo colega de quarto assistindo seu conteúdo, _certo?_ Se tinha entendido bem, quanto mais espectadores tivesse, maior seria o seu alcance. Não era de todo ruim que quisesse que Sehun fizesse mais sucesso que já tinha. Só estava curioso.

Ao encontrar o site onde ele estava transmitindo ao vivo, passou um tempo vendo-o jogar. League of Legends tinha feito parte de seus vícios um tempo atrás, então não demorou para entender o jogo e a função de Sehun nele. Assumindo a posição de defensor da selva com um campeão que Baekhyun nunca criou coragem para escolher para jogar, sua jogabilidade era… _Péssima_. Isso explicava a quantidade de risadas que via subindo no chat sob a tela que exibia seu rosto e seus palavrões ao vento, a voz alta ecoando no corredor e, naquela hora, em seu ouvido.

Acabou se deixando rir também, encantado sobre como Sehun parecia ainda mais comunicativo do que já tinha se mostrado desde que chegou ali. Além disso, passou a reparar no penteado bonito para o alto, preso com gel, os fones pesados nas orelhas e os sorrisos charmosos que exibia na direção da câmera quando seu personagem morria, junto da risadinha gostosa de ouvir.

Embalado pelo som da narradora de _Summoner's Rift_ anunciando que _“você foi eliminado”_ e a voz suave de língua presa do seu _roomie_ , animado ao conversar com seus viewers, Baekhyun nem percebeu quando e como caiu no sono no sofá.

♡

Acordar com cheirinho de café espalhado pela casa costumava ser algo subestimado por Baekhyun.

Durante toda a adolescência, acordava com o despertador cantando alto _So Sick,_ do _Ne-Yo_ , e a primeira coisa que chamava a sua atenção era o cheiro de café recém passado que esperava por ele na mesa da cozinha, com a mãe bem ao lado, cozinhando algo no fogão, enquanto seu pai, sentado na ponta e atento ao noticiário da TV, já fazia as honras em beber a primeira xícara.

O uniforme do colégio recém passado esperava por ele no banheiro, com a toalha ao lado, o tênis limpinho e as meias lavadas, tudo pronto para que seu único trabalho fosse o de entrar no chuveiro e, de vez em quando, brigar com o clima frio até acertar a temperatura ideal da água para que não acabasse batendo os dentes ao se molhar com água gelada.

Quando chegava da aula, o almoço estava na mesa. Os melhores pratos que já tinha comido na vida e nenhum restaurante no mundo seria capaz de reproduzir. Embora sempre fizesse careta a um ou outro legume que seu paladar não aprovava de forma alguma.

Percebeu o quanto aquele tipo de coisa fazia falta quando, ao se mudar para o centro da cidade, sozinho, acordava em cima da hora para trabalhar, não tinha tempo para tomar café e encontrava as roupas amassadas dentro do armário, isso quando se lembrava de mandá-las à lavanderia. Almoçava na rua, mesmo que tivesse tempo de sobra para voltar para casa e cozinhar, porque não fazia ideia de como ferver uma leiteira com água.

Com o passar do tempo, aprendeu alguns macetes da vida adulta. Levantar alguns minutos mais cedo para passar o próprio café, comprar uma máquina de lavar e um ferro de passar para que não andasse todo amassado por aí. Até aprendeu a cozinhar um trilhão de receitas e foi aí que seu amor pela confeitaria começou a crescer. Se dedicou totalmente a aprendizagem culinária nos finais de semana, sempre disposto a fazer algo diferente e chamar alguém para comer junto para avaliar suas habilidades. Só ficou realmente satisfeito depois de muito ver a expressão deleitosa dos amigos pelos almoços que servia.

Nesse período, sentia saudades à beça da casa dos pais. Embora soubesse que não havia sequer uma chance mínima de voltar a morar com eles, por questões que não concordavam e por uma privacidade que Baekhyun jamais abriria mão, aquele tipo de coisa fazia muita falta.

Por isso, foi um sessão de nostalgia e um quase choro de surpresa quando foi despertado pelo cheiro de café invadindo seus sentidos, acordando-o de um sono todo torto que agarrou seu corpo com força no outro dia, bem em cima do sofá.

Naquele dia, descobriu que Sehun fazia um café delicioso e que poderia se acostumar facilmente com aquele tipo de rotina de novo; acordar com cheiro de café pela casa seria a melhor parte de morar junto.

Talvez.

A mudança ia sendo concluída aos poucos e, no meio daquela infestação de caixas, malas e eletrônicos, Baekhyun e Sehun iam se acostumando com a companhia um do outro.

Sehun fez questão de fingir ensinar o caminho até seu quarto para que o Byun não ficasse caindo no sono no sofá porque, apesar de ser bastante confortável, não era o suficiente para um descanso como sua cama era, segundo ele. Ajudava no que podia com as caixas e as roupas, e estava sempre curioso a respeito do colega de quarto, perguntando sobre todas as coisas da vida ou iniciando conversas sobre mil outros assuntos, que se transformavam em horas de conversas entre os dois.

Baekhyun ia tentando contatar empresas parecidas com a que trabalhava antes, enviava currículos e fazia ligações, mandava e-mails, mas o final de cada caminho que tentava trilhar acabava no mesmo lugar: _“Não estamos contratando no momento, mas deixaremos seu currículo salvo para quando precisarmos”_. Iam uma ova. Bem sabia onde seu currículo ia parar; no fundo de uma gaveta qualquer, isso quando não ia direto para o lixo sem nem uma análise de antemão. Eram tempos difíceis. No entanto, se recusava a desistir. 

Em todas as manhãs, Baekhyun acordava sentindo cheiro de café.

Em todas as noites, Sehun era presenteado com uma das receitas gostosas do roommate.

Em todos os dias, os dois se viam cada vez mais íntimos e apreciando a companhia um do outro, percebendo que morar acompanhado, com alguém para ajudar nas coisas, fossem elas mínimas ou grandes, era muito melhor do que morar sozinho.

Foi numa noite de sábado, Baekhyun tinha acabado de assar um bolo e estava decorando-o com todo o seu material de confeitaria, que Sehun chegou com as sacolas do mercado, deixando tudo sobre o balcão. O mais velho desviou a atenção do próprio doce quase num movimento automático ao ouvir o barulho.

— Trouxe o que eu pedi? — indagou, os olhos brilhando em ansiedade.

— Soju de monte, cerveja e vinho — Sehun foi tirando das embalagens conforme dizia. — Vai beber isso tudo sozinho?

Baekhyun riu.

— Chamei o Jongin e a Soojung pra passar a noite — contou. — Tem problema?

— Não, nenhum — devolveu, despreocupado, enquanto guardava o resto das compras na geladeira. — Eu vou sair mais tarde, então vocês podem aproveitar o apartamento todo.

— Hmm, vai sair? — perguntou, o sorriso malicioso e brincalhão direcionado ao maior enquanto terminava de fechar um círculo de glacê sobre o bolo azul.

— Às vezes é bom — disse, no mesmo bom humor. — Necessário também. Faz tempo que não saio de casa pra essas coisas.

— Nem me diga — Baekhyun suspirou.

— Se você não tivesse com visita hoje, eu te arrastava pra ir também.

— Na próxima eu vou — afirmou, alcançando o potinho com chocolate ralado para continuar a enfeitar o bolo.

— Vou cobrar — Sehun garantiu, elogiando a aparência do doce que Baekhyun confeitava antes que deixasse o roommate na cozinha para seguir até o chuveiro e começar a se preparar para sair.

Baekhyun tinha em mente que chamaria o casal de amigos para fazer companhia a noite, imaginou que seria uma boa oportunidade para fazê-los ganhar um pouco mais de intimidade com Sehun também. Por algum motivo, achava importante que os amigos também gostassem do colega de apartamento. Imaginar uma roda gigante de amigos se divertindo era um sonho a se realizar. Mas não havia nenhum problema, pois via no dia-a-dia o quanto Sehun se dedicava ao que fazia, portanto, precisava de um momento fora para relaxar e viver sua vida offline também. Teria outras oportunidades para convidar os amigos e fazê-los interagir, todos juntos, comendo um de seus bolos e rindo bastante. Bebendo também.

Um incômodo no estômago, _ou era no coração?_ , só chamou sua atenção quando o interfone tocou e, pouco tempo depois, um cara bonito pra caramba entrou no apartamento. O cabelo platinado penteado em um topete e o cheiro de perfume masculino tornavam sua presença marcante e, sem tentar parecer muito indiscreto, Baekhyun o analisava enquanto ele brincava alegremente com Sehun, que não parecia muito diferente em todo o charme que esbanjava; um topete parecido e o cheiro de banho tomado mais o aroma que o Byun tinha aprendido a gostar, pois o roommate sempre usava — e era um cheirinho delicioso.

— Que bonitão — o homem ia dizendo, ao entrar na casa. — Nem parece que passa o dia inteiro jogando LOL.

— Olha quem fala — Sehun devolveu. — A diferença é que de bonitão você não tem nada.

Baekhyun, que já tinha deixado seu bolo — muito gostoso e muito bonito — dentro da geladeira para se acomodar no sofá, recebeu a atenção do estranho quando ele pareceu notar que Sehun não estava sozinho ali.

— Opa, boa noite — cumprimentou, sorridente.

Antes que pudesse respondê-lo, Sehun interveio.

— Ah, esse é o Baekhyun — apresentou e Baekhyun pôde ouvir um pigarrear discreto vindo do roommate. — Baek, esse é o Chanyeol. Meu amigo.

— O famoso Baekhyun — o tal Chanyeol tinha prolongado a frase num tom dramático e, se Baekhyun fosse um pouco mais atento aos detalhes, teria visto Sehun lançando um olhar torto ao amigo.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol — sorriu, aprazível, mais tímido do que normalmente ficaria. Contudo, não sabia se o sentimento realmente se tratava de timidez ou, talvez, tivesse ficado intimidado. Mas não importava, não queria realmente dar atenção àquela sensação estranha no estômago — _ou era no coração?_

Observou os dois brincando por um tempo, ambos tentando incluí-lo nas piadas internas como dois adolescentes bobos, e até riu um pouquinho junto antes que resolvessem ir, para onde quer que estivessem indo.

Antes que pudesse se ver matutando sobre aquele sentimento esquisito que tinha cutucado seu corpo, não sabia se no estômago ou no coração, Jongin tocou o interfone junto da namorada, trazendo mais duas garrafas de bebida e um jogo de tabuleiro. Parecia meio óbvio que, naquela noite, não iam ter um cérebro disposto a raciocinar num jogo com estratégias, mas Soojung resolveu levar mesmo assim.

Não era incomum aquele tipo de programa entre o trio de amigos.

Geralmente, Taeyeon estava incluída, mas tinha dito que naquele sábado estava meio ocupada atrás de uma boca para beijar, por isso Baekhyun não insistiu no convite. Sabia como a amiga ficava irritada quando não conseguia matar a sua carência em algum canto da cidade e, _céus_ , como queria ter a coragem dela para fazer o mesmo. Mas, sinceramente, não tinha sequer a capacidade de baixar um aplicativo de relacionamentos, tampouco dar em cima de alguém num bar ou baladinha qualquer. Mesmo sendo bastante comunicativo, nesse tipo de situação não conseguia desenvolver nada.

A noite de risadas regada a álcool aos montes, a tentativa de jogar o jogo que Soojung havia trazido — o que rendeu mais gargalhadas —, mais álcool e pedaços de bolo para todo mundo, terminou com um Baekhyun muito alterado convidando os amigos para jogar algo no videogame.

Soojung topou na hora, tão alegre quanto ele, e Jongin se fingiu de morto no sofá, mas acabou gargalhando quando recebeu um ataque de cócegas duplo.

E terminaram a noite se acabando de dançar no Just Dance; Baekhyun tentando não pisar nos próprios pés, Soojung se mostrando uma exímia dançarina, provavelmente fazendo os passos das coreografias bem direitinho, porque sua pontuação sempre era a maior, e Jongin lutando para permanecer de pé, enquanto ria mais do que qualquer um naquela sala.

— Os vizinhos vão querer te matar — Jongin resmungou, depois que todo mundo tinha cansado e se jogado no sofá. _A sala estava rodando?_

— O apartamento tem isolamento acústico — Baekhyun contou. — Vantagens de morar com um... _Streamer_.

O amigo gargalhou alto.

— Finalmente saiu da caverna, meu filho?

— Cala a boca — soprou um riso, jogando uma almofada no rosto do Kim.

— E como anda o romance adolescente? — foi a vez de Soojung perguntar, ouvindo Jongin rir outra vez. — Já se apaixonou pelo rostinho bonito do colega de quarto?

— O quê… — Baekhyun soprou um riso sem jeito. — Não!

— Mentiroso? — Jongin acusou.

— É verdade.

— Quem não te conhece que te compre, Byun Baekhyun — apontou, lançando de volta a almofada que tinha recebido na cara bem na direção do amigo.

— Tô falando sério — insistiu. — Só não sou cego. E a Soo tinha razão. Ele é bem bonito. Cheiroso também. E legal. Simpático. _Engraçado_...

Não saberia dizer se era ele falando ou a bebida fazendo assumir mais coisas do que deveria, mas ouviu o riso dos dois amigos encher a sala e fazê-lo rir junto.

— Possivelmente apaixonado? — Soojung perguntou, diretamente para Jongin.

— Definitivamente — ele concordou, se rendendo ao riso bobo outra vez.

— Vocês são insuportáveis — Baekhyun, que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, embora quisesse mesmo beliscar o casal pelas acusações falsas — _falsas?_ —, tentou ofender. Não funcionou muito bem, pois só pôde ouvir mais daquelas gargalhadas.

Não podia dizer que não estava se divertindo, embora soubesse que no outro dia ficaria com as bochechas doloridas de quentes por causa daquela conversa. Isso se conseguisse se lembrar do que tinham dito. Não era o tipo de bêbado que esquecia das coisas que aprontava após algumas doses a mais do que o recomendado, mas poderia fingir que sim se sentisse mais constrangimento que o habitual. Claro que não estava apaixonado por Oh Sehun, sabia bem disso, mas não tinha certeza por quanto tempo conseguiria se manter naquele estado porque, em sinceridade, conseguia reunir muitos motivos para se apaixonar por ele. E eles iam muito além da aparência física.

A gentileza e o jeito de mostrar que estava interessado em descobrir tudo sobre Baekhyun, o cheiro que exalava depois do banho e que impregnava a casa toda, o carisma toda vez que ligava uma live e parecia a pessoa mais comunicativa do mundo. O anel que ainda usava de pingente no colar, a forma como se preocupava se Baekhyun tinha dormido direitinho ou se tinha comido bem, se estava indo bem na entrega dos currículos, se estava se sentindo confortável, se queria ajuda com o que restava da mudança, se precisava de mais espaço. O gosto do café que fazia e o jeito que reagia a cada uma de suas receitas.

Claro que não estava apaixonado por Oh Sehun.

Sabia bem disso.

A culpa era da bebida que tivesse se despedido de Jongin e de Soojung no meio da madrugada e errado a porta do próprio quarto ao ir descansar. Por causa do álcool, se agarrou ao travesseiro que Sehun costumava dormir e ficou esfregando a pontinha do nariz ali, só para aproveitar melhor o cheiro que desprendia da fronha.

Estava bêbado.

Por isso sorriu todo bobo ao imaginar que era Sehun quem estava abraçando antes de cair no sono.


End file.
